


Lazy, Lovely Mornings

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Series: Amazing Grace [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, this can be put into the story from between Halamshiral to post-Corypheus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxwell and Cullen decide to use their early morning together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy, Lovely Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> so basically more porn hahaha
> 
> more like lazy morning sex that I wrote within an hour bc I need more Cullen/Trevelyan :3  
> Maxwell is, like always, based on Youramatus' Trevelyan, which is a gift to mankind  
> and the idea of the fingering part came to me from a nice little gif on tumblr ^q^

Maxwell slowly came to consciousness to bird songs and he yawned, blearily realizing he was still sleeping on top of Cullen. They’d fallen asleep like that last night, both far too tired to be able to do much more than undress. The mage smiled a little, laying his head down against Cullen’s chest, enjoying the warmth and closeness.

“Mm…” the commander hummed, eyes clenching a little before slowly opening, blinking against the light of the morning sun. Maxwell’s smile grew and he looked up at the half-awake blond. Then Cullen yawned, a smile creeping on his face once he’d gotten his bearings. “Morning, love,” he murmured.

“Good morning, did I wake you?” he asked, enjoying how Cullen’s hands moved to embrace him further.

“I don’t mind,” Cullen replied, voice deep from sleep. Maxwell smiled and moved a little, the warmth dissipating as the blankets slowly fell off. Cullen’s arms tightened and the mage huffed out a laugh.

“Clingy,” he muttered, but without any heat. The commander knew this as well, since he just smiled even more and hummed. “I don’t want to get up…” he admitted and Cullen tilted his head a little, chuckling.

“It’s not that late yet, go back to sleep, love,” Cullen murmured back and Maxwell grinned.

“You give the greatest advices,” he replied, kissing the commander’s jaw before he laid down, laying little kisses on the man’s chest. “Think you can give me something more?” he asked and Cullen took a deep, sudden breath. One of his arms trailed down Maxwell’s back and the mage hummed pleasantly when fingers slipped down his ass, pressing against him.

“I could,” Cullen hinted, smirking down at him and Maxwell snickered, gasping when a finger pressed into him, slowly, going back and forth. The commander spread his feet so Maxwell rested between them and secured his free hand around the mage’s back, keeping him there as he worked a second finger into him.

“Maker- C-Cullen-” Maxwell gasped, arching against the commander, cock rubbing against his. The blond just smirked and started moving the fingers. Maxwell moaned, leaning up to kiss Cullen, desperately as he clenching around the fingers, hips moving on their own, rocking back and forth to get as much of the pleasure as he could. But then Cullen pulled his fingers away and the mage whined, shuddering against him.

“Come here,” Cullen told him and Maxwell moved, the blond’s hands guiding him so he was straddling Cullen, his dick right in front of Cullen’s face. “Ready?” he asked and Maxwell nodded quickly, hands trembling as they locked on to the headboard, clenching in anticipation. Cullen smiled then and with a hand on the mage’s hip, guided him forward till the commander could place his mouth on Maxwell’s cock.

“Shi- Cullen!” Maxwell groaned loudly, rocking back and forth, just a little, testing the waters. Cullen’s fingers returned then, pressing into him with much less finesse, curling and stretching him. A particular sharp jab had Maxwell crying out, arching as his hips snapped back and forth. The commander hummed, licking and mouthing over his cock. “Please- Maker, please, C-Cullen, love- ah!” Maxwell cried out again as Cullen pressed a third finger into him, working him open and also took most of the mage’s cock into his mouth, sucking and swallowing. The edge came far too fast, making him shudder and groaned, arching his back as Cullen swallowed.

“Good?” Cullen asked once he pulled away, fingers still moving back and forth, making Maxwell shudder and whine, desperately panting. The need for Cullen and Cullen’s touch ran deep, even if he had already had his orgasm and besides, he wasn’t unaware of Cullen’s own, still hard cock. He moved, settling so the other man’s fingers dug deep and he cried out, closing his eyes tightly, shuddering. “Love?”

“Come on, C-Cullen, fuck me,” Maxwell gasped out, hands falling to the commander’s shoulders, holding on to him. Cullen smiled and removed his fingers, taking a deep breath to settle himself, then guided Maxwell down to sit down on him, pushing his cock into him. Maxwell groaned and leaned down, pressing his lips to Cullen’s, clinging to the other man. “Maker, yes, so good,” he moaned and pressed against him. Cullen groaned, hips thrusting up, cock warm within him.

“Maxwell- ff-” Cullen didn’t finish, instead he groaned, then flipped over, making Maxwell give a startled squeak. With renewed vigor and space, Cullen placed his hands on the mage’s thigh’s and spread him open. Maxwell groaned as he was spread for him to see, crying out when Cullen started thrusting, breath coming out in sharp pants.

“Cullen- shit- Cullen, please, please- Maker- Cullen, ah- yes!” Maxwell cried out, shuddering as his cock twitched, valiantly trying to come back to life. Cullen groaned above him and the strenght his his thrust grew, despite that his thrusts grew shorter. Leaning down, Cullen planted his lips on the mage’s chest, sucking at a nipple, using just enough to teeth to make Maxwell moaned, fingers digging into the blankets, desperately holding on for something. A sharp nip to his chest was enough that his cock filled with blood, hardening again. He wasn’t young anymore, but this was ridiculous.

“So beautiful,” Cullen murmured. “So good to me,” he added and Maxwell groaned, arching his back off the bed. Cullen’s hips snapped forward before he stopped with a groan, eyes shut and mouth wide open as he gasped for breath. Maxwell could feel the warmth of his come spreading within him. Before Maxwell could calm down, or beg for release, Cullen pulled back, strong hands moving to the back of Maxwell’s knees, then pushed him up, so half his body was in the air.

“C-Cullen?! W-wait- what are you- ah- ah!” Maxwell cried out when Cullen pressed his mouth to the underside of his balls, tongue pressing against the skin and sending pleasure dancing up his spine. “Maker’s ball’s, Cullen, that- that is- fuck-” he cursed, arching as Cullen traveled a little further down, pressing his tongue into him. Maxwell gasped and grasped his cock, stroking it as Cullen pressed open-mouthed kisses to his ass and thrusted into him with his tongue. It didn’t take long for him to arch and shudder, jerking in Cullen’s hold, crying out as he came, hand stilling, which Cullen didn’t, working him right through his orgasm. His mind was pleasantly empty, Cullen’s touch, tongue and lips all around him.

“You okay?” Cullen asked once he pulled back to gaze down at him, arms straining as he kept Maxwell half off the bed. Maxwell groaned and slumped.

“You might’ve fucked my brain into the bed… Maker’s breath, Cullen,” Maxwell replied, weakly laughing when Cullen snickered and leaned down to one thigh, kissing him. That laugh turned into a groan when he set his teeth into his thigh, then sucking on the mark till it was dark. “I can’t go any more than two rounds, be kind with me, love,” Maxwell pleaded, gasping and arching when Cullen chuckled against the sensitive skin.

“You’ve gone three times before,” he noted.

“Yes, and I was high on some sort of herbs!” Maxwell protested, hand reaching out to yank the commander down for a harsh kiss. His thigh’s were released and he fell onto the bed as he pulled Cullen further close, till they were pressed body to body.

“You did enjoy it,” Cullen added, smiling widely and the mage sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, I did,” Maxwell groaned, smiling fondly as Cullen leaned down to gently kiss him. “Now off, I’ve got Inquisitor-business to see to, and you have recruits to yell at.”

“That I do,” Cullen agreed with a chuckle, but didn’t move, instead his lazily reached up to caress Maxwell’s sides, then his chest before he cradled the mage’s face, gazing at him. Maxwell stared back, swallowing as his heart thumped crazily, threatening to break out because he was loved, right here, right now, needed, cared for, wanted. It made him dizzy with happiness.

“I love you,” he blurted out before he even realized he’d opened his mouth and Cullen’s smile softened.

“I love you too, Maxwell,” the commander replied and Maxwell swallowed again, arms trailing around Cullen to hold him close. Maybe the Inquisition could wait a few more minutes.


End file.
